The present invention relates to a height adjusting device for a vehicle suspension seat, and more particularly, to a height adjusting device for a vehicle suspension seat which may be operated by way of a small pressurizing force through first and second push supports provided therein.
Conventionally, a vehicle seat includes devices for adjusting the positions of a seat back and a seat cushion according to a passenger's body type. For example, the vehicle seat may include a lever device for adjusting the angle of the seat back. In some cases, the vehicle seat may include a device for adjusting the height of the vehicle seat.
Examples of the device for adjusting the height of the vehicle seat may include a suspension seat. The suspension seat is disposed under the vehicle seat so as to support the vehicle seat, and adjusts the height of the vehicle seat according to a passenger's body type.
Typically, the suspension seat includes an air spring and a control valve. The control valve injects or discharges air into or from the air spring according to a user's manipulation, and the air spring is expanded or contracted by the injection or discharge of air so as to lift or lower the suspension seat.